Primeiro
by Baa M
Summary: Harry Potter nunca foi e nunca poderia ser o número um. Pela primeira vez.


**Primeiro.**

_Harry Potter nunca seria o primeiro._

**Desclaimer:** Esses personagens não são meus, e sim da genial J.K. Rowlling, que foi capaz de construir um novo mundo em sua imaginação. Mesmo assim, ainda acho que Draco e Gina deveriam ser meus, porque eles se divertem bem mais comigo do que com ela.

**--**

Harry Potter nunca teve suas primeiras experiências. Não, ele nunca teve. Talvez por que ele tivesse chegado muito tarde. Sua maior amargura era o tempo que ele demorara para perceber que ela podia ser _sua_ garota, e não apenas a boba irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo. Gina esperara, sonhando, como uma garotinha ingênua, que assim que ele colocasse os olhos nela, viria correndo ao seu encontro e a abraçaria. Então eles poderiam se beijar como no cinema, e pela primeira vez ela conseguiria sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa de frio na barriga, como milhares de borboletas voando em seu estômago. Mas Harry Potter não agiu assim. Harry Potter não se apaixonou por ela assim que a viu, não caiu de amores ou pôs-se de joelhos, e não deu sequer um olhar que demonstrasse que adorara conhecê-la.

Mas, sendo justa, talvez a culpa não fosse de Harry Potter. Talvez alguém simplesmente tivesse chegado _antes. _Talvez Harry Potter não tivesse demorado tanto, apenas não tinha sido rápido o suficiente. E Draco Malfoy havia sido.

Draco Malfoy teve suas primeiras experiências. Todas elas. E por mais que quisesse convencer-se de que não, de que aquelas não valeram e nada significaram, não podia esquecer as sensações que tivera, e a qual nunca recuperara.

Seu primeiro beijo foi aos doze anos. Era seu segundo anos em Hogwarts. Sentia-se sozinha, andando por aqueles corredores vazios e escuros, até bater, distraída como estava em seus próprios pensamentos, em uma outra pessoa, que andava em direção ao lado oposto dela.

Conseguiu reconhecer a voz debochada imediatamente – Draco Malfoy adorava a irritar, xingando sua família e fazendo pouco caso de qualquer coisa relacionada a eles. Ela costumava ignorá-lo, esperando que ele fosse embora, após vencido pelo cansaço. Mas aquele não era um de seus melhores dias; Draco Malfoy havia perturbado a única calma que tivera durante a semana inteira, e ouvir xingamentos não era exatamente o que queria naquele momento.

Então ela começou a gritar. Berrando alto, fazendo os ouvidos do garoto estourassem e as estátuas caíssem, insultando-o de todas as formas e palavras possíveis. Ele não pensou. Apenas queria fazê-la calar a boca. Aquela maldita boca Weasley que o irritava tanto. Num ato de puro instinto, empurrou-a contra a parede e colocou seus lábios nos dela.

Ela não reagiu. Não se moveu, mesmo quando ele enfiou a língua em sua boca e explorou-a como se estivesse procurando por algo. Tentava controlar seu estômago, que parecia dar voltas dentro de si. Ele apenas conseguiu pensar que estava feliz por finalmente ter feito com que ela calasse a boca. Então, quando o fôlego acabou e foram obrigados a se separar, o constrangimento ficou evidente. Eram apenas dois pré-adolescentes, e aquela sensação era nova e estranha. Sem se olharem, cada um foi para seu lado, e tudo pôde continuar quase do mesmo jeito.

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro que a viu chorar, e foi o primeiro que ela foi capaz de provar as lágrimas. Eles se encontraram debaixo de uma escada, aonde Gina, aos seus quatorze anos, chorava, quando ele passava perto dali para ir a aula. Draco Malfoy, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, não fez piadinhas ou disse algo com ironia. Nem ao menos perguntou-lhe o que tinha acontecido para depois espalhar para a escola inteira. Apenas sentou-se ao seu lado e disse que queria chorar também, mas não conseguia. Então ela levantou a cabeça, com o rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor. E ele conseguiu. Uma lágrima tão forte quanto a dela caiu de seus olhos cinzas, ainda assim inexpressivos, e a única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi limpá-la com o dedo e depois colocá-lo na boca. A lágrima dele era salgada como a de ninguém.

Draco Malfoy, antes de todos, contou-lhe que Voldemort havia voltado. Mesmo que Harry o tivesse enfrentado e visto-o renascer, mesmo que Dumbledore planejasse, antes do jantar, contar a todos no colégio que o Lorde Das Trevas estava de volta, foi Draco Malfoy que a segurou pelo braço, interceptando seu caminho, e disse-lhe que ela deveria tomar cuidado, pois aquele-que-não-deve-ser-mencionado estava em algum lugar por ali. Harry Potter não se importou em dizer para ela, e Draco Malfoy sim. Draco Malfoy sabia o que significava para ela, e Harry Potter não.

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a saber suas bandas preferidas, e também o primeiro a dar-lhe um buquê da flor que a deixava encantada, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dito. Ele também gostava daquele tipo de música, e não achava que aquilo era apenas um passatempo – não, ele não tratava disso banalmente. Alguns dias depois, ela também descobriu que suas flores favoritas eram as flores do jardim de sua infância na mansão.

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a lhe dar um presente que realmente gostasse. Em seu aniversário, quando recebeu aquela caixa preta em seu quarto, não chegou a considerar duas vezes sobre quem havia mandado. Ela _sabia_.

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a carregar-lhe para o quarto e cobri-la, quando acabou adormecendo da biblioteca, mesmo que não tivesse a menor obrigação de fazê-lo. Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a ouvir sobre sua infância, mesmo que não falasse nada sobre a dele.

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a dizer-lhe que achava que ela não era apenas a caçula Weasley. O primeiro a considerá-la capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer. O primeiro que achou-a corajosa e forte, e o primeiro capaz de dar-lhe más notícias. Ele a olhava com olhos diferentes dos de qualquer pessoa, e quando ela percebeu isso, sentiu-se tão eufórica e feliz por ser finalmente ser entendida como nunca sentiu na vida.

Draco Malfoy também foi o primeiro a estar dentro dela. Aconteceu quando tinha dezessete anos, na Sala Precisa, em um dia qualquer do último ano dele, e ela estava com tanto medo que pediu-lhe para parar. E ele parou. Ele tirou os lábios de seu pescoço e fitou-a no fundo dos seus olhos, e eles eram tão lindos que ela não pôde se culpar por agarrá-lo e desistir de lutar contra aquilo que a puxava tão perto. Nunca poderia esquecer a sensação que teve, tão diferente da que um dia imaginara. Esperava sentir-se invadida e encabulada, mas tudo o que pôde pensar foi que o queria mais perto, e mais perto, e _mais perto_. Nunca, também, poderia tirar de sua cabeça o que ele disse no momento em que chegava ao ápice, quase num sussurro inconsciente em seu ouvido: _eu sou o primeiro._

Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a segurar sua mão depois de uma explosão, e o único a puxá-la do fogo. Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a abraçá-la depois de seu irmão Fred morrer. Foi o primeiro a olhá-la no fundo dos olhos sem pena, e o primeiro a dar um sorriso, um sorriso que ela consideraria no futuro só dela, quando todos os comensais sumiram e Voldemort foi destruído, e foi _aquele_ sorriso, aquele sorriso _dela_, que não permitiu que ela ficasse louca ao perceber quantas perdas tinha sofrido na guerra.

Draco Malfoy foi seu primeiro amigo e amante sem palavras. Foi o primeiro e único que ela conseguia entender e conseguia se sentir entendida, sem que nada precisasse ser falado. Os códigos através de seus olhos eram tão claros para ela, e sabia que os seus também eram ao ver dele. Draco Malfoy foi o primeiro a dizer que os olhos dela eram brilhantes.

Draco Malfoy foi e sempre seria seu primeiro. Ele teve e sempre teria suas primeiras experiências, realizações que ele guardava consigo com um orgulho incontido.

Harry Potter nunca poderia ser.

Harry Potter nunca esteve lá como ele. Harry Potter não tinha seus olhos cinzas que ela conhecia tão bem e que a reconheciam facilmente. Harry Potter não a olhava diferente. Harry Potter não a inspirava mais. Harry Potter sempre estaria em segundo, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco Malfoy era o primeiro. _Em tudo._

**--**

**N/A: **Essa é a minha primeira one-shot postada aqui, e... bem, eu não posso dizer que essa é a coisa mais brilhante que eu já escrevi, mas eu até gostei. Foi um impulso postar aqui mesmo, er. Enfim. Tomara que algumas pessoas gostem, e então eu já vou ficar feliz. Beijos. :*


End file.
